to love a dragon
by tmichele
Summary: Natsu and Gajeel discover their feelings for Lucy and Levy. Violence & Romance. Will revolve around Natsu/Lucy & Gajeel/Levy but there will be more couples (Cana/Laxus, Lisanna/Bixlow, Gray/Juvia, etc)
1. Chapter 1

_Natsu never thought everything through but now all Natsu wanted to do was think. But all that was on his mind were the prevy naughty thoughts he had for his blonde celestial mage partner. All he wanted was to touch her... In ways he never touched anyone before._  
_But he wasn't the only one who had these types of feelings though._  
_Gajeel was straining himself just as much as Natsu, to hold himself back from touching his short bluenette book worm._  
_As dragon slayers however, they wanted to mate. And these were the two girls they would claim as theirs. But how would they do that? How would they even know how to love something.. To claim someone so dear to them? Would they lose control?_  
_So many thoughts ran through the dragon slayers head, some not so suitable and others comforting... But what if they love of their lives, the woman they wanted to claim, sink their teeth in and touch their beautiful bodies, didn't accept them?_  
_Little did they know the girls wanted them just as bad._  
_Lucy always wanted to be Natsus woman, Natsus everything. She had a lot of prevy thoughts about how Natsu would sink his sexy k-9's into her soft silky skin, to kiss everywhere on her body, to the part of his body always hidden from her sight. She wanted Natsu to take the last bit of her innocence, in every way. The her body ached just thinking about Natsu fulfilling her needs and making the ache between her legs go away..._  
_Levy was a book worm, she didn't deny it. But her fantasy of being with Gajeel... In that way... She wanted to collapse into a million pieces. Of course she though of him like that! He was always protecting her... But Levy wanted him.. In ways even her probably thought she'd never think like. Levy, of course, has read all kinds of things about sex but never did she ever do anything like that with anyone... She wanted to Gajeel's and Gajeel's only..._  
_And that's how things changed for these four guild members..._

Natsu was usually never as grumpy as he was today. His mind was full of sexually hunger. His body yearned for Lucy in ways it hadn't ever before.

He pictured what he would do.. How he would take her.. How he would make her his...

...

_"Natsu!" Lucy's voice sounded so sexy. She was yelling his name..._  
_Wanting more of him... Stretched out beneath him sweating and panting. Her tit's bouncing as he intruded her body, as he bit her tits and pounded her body,_  
_"Nat...suu..ahh...pl...easee... dont stop..."_  
_Her body trembled as he sunk his teeth into her neck, marking her, making her his. Pounding into her..._

...

"Natsu! Are you just going to sit there and mop for no reason? Whats even wrong with you?"

Natsu looked up to find his bubbly blonde celestial mage who was standing over him with that cute pout face she made when he was doing something wrong. He buried his face into into his arms as he looked away from the beautiful wizard before him. oh how he wished he could sink his teeth into that..

"HELLO! NATSU DRAGNEEL ANSWER ME!"

Lucy became more annoyed. He just looked up at her and then looked away like she wasn't even standing there. She hated when he was like this. Why does he have to think like this? Stupid dragon slayer... Stupid sexy dragon slayer that she yearned for so much...

"Lu-chan!" Levy called out when she walked into the guild hall.

Behind her was Gajeel. He looked angry and annoyed. Him and Natsu didn't look like themselves and their aura... Something was fizzing through they're heads. Something must be up.

"Hey Levy-chan. How's it going?"

"Oh Lu-chan..." Levy grabbed Lucy and dragged her all the way to a corner of the guild hall out of the boys sights.

"Lu-chan... Gajeel..." Levy starred at her friend worried like. "He's acting weird... I woke up to cook for him and me... But he said he had no appetite... Then as we were walking here, i almost fell and when he caught me... It was like he pushed me up and started to walk faster... I wonder.. if I'm doing something... wrong..."

Levy's face was distraught. All she kept thinking about was if she was doing something wrong. Hopefully not. She just wanted Gajeel to be happy.. To know that.. She...

"Levy-chan your perfect. I admit he seems a little irritated but it couldn't be about you. Your amazing. He probably didn't sleep well."

Lucy didn't know if this was true or not but seeing Levy cheer up even a bit made Lucy feel like she accomplished something.

"Your right... Thank you Lu-chan... Maybe I'm overreacting..."

"Your welcome Levy-chan! Now lets have a fun day okay?"

Levy smiled such a beautiful smile." Yeah! Lets get some cake!"

...

When the girls left Gajeel took a table at the back of the guild hall. He was so lost in thought he didn't realize he sat alone until he heard her laugh. Shorty was a couple tables away, eating strawberry cheesecake. Of course she wasn't going to sit with him, he was being a huge jerk like always. But... He didn't mean it... It was just when he woke up... All his dreams were about Levy's slim tiny body trembling splayed out below him... Scratching his back , screaming his name...Gajeel couldn't handle that, those images that made him want to hold her until the night was no more...

"Hey..." Gajeel looked up and saw Natsu. His face looked as distraught as Gajeel's.

"What do you want huh?"

"Can we go talk..."

Gajeel looked up and saw that Natsus face was serious as could be.

"Yeah, what do you want..."

Gajeel and Natsu looked at each other in utter frustration. They both silently agreed they knew what the other was feeling. Just by looking at each other, they understood the others problem. But both idiots didn't know what to do. They had such simple minds and were trained for fighting. Woman were sure as hell not their specialty...

Dragon's only mate once.. And even after their mate dies, they wont ever find love again, so of course naturally, neither of them knew how to deal with these new profound feelings. Were they really...

"Gajeel. Natsu. Are you guys... um... okay?"

They both looked to they're companions. Lucy and Levy were standing next to them. Both girls looked so innocent and pure. Gajeel and Natsu both growled, their teeth growing as they hide their faces immediately.

Why did these girls have to be so worried... So cute while they worried? It wasn't like they were dying... They are just dragons... No one could care for a dragon like they...

"Lu-chan's heading home Natsu... And so am I Gajeel. So you guys have fun..."

"You shouldn't walk home alone. I'll walk with you." Gajeel began to get up when Levy stepped away from him.

"You don't need to do that. I don't need a body guard. So don't follow me."

Gajeel stopped in his tracks. He was stunned by the seriousness in Levy's voice. Even Natsu looked up in surprise. Levy had never been that angry with him before. He felt so fustrated. And before he could even protest Levy left him with his thoughts. She walked right out the Guild hall with out another word to him or anyone. Lucy had already left.

Both dragon slayers felt irritated. They knew all eyes were on them because of the outburst. Gajeel slammed his hands on the table and got up. His fist were clenched so hard it looked like he would bleed from it. Gajeel made no eye contact with anyone while he stalked off after Levy... Thats all he could do.

Natsu still , agiatated, walked off behind Gajeel. He had to go see Lucy. Or at least see if she was okay.

Both slayers opened the guild hall doors and walked in opposite directions.

Lucy started to take off he clothes to get into the bath. She was so jitty. Natsu's attitude made her feel so down in the dumps... She didn't understand what she did wrong. As she soaked in the bath she thought of Natsu. His tight abs, pink silky hair, warm body...

_Stop it Lucy. Concentrate..._

But she couldn't. Her dragon slayers body made her virgin body feel so much hotter in the bath.

As she got out she realized she ALWAYS looked at Natsu as her dragon slayer and no one else's... Not even Happy's. She didn't understand why she felt like this but she did. Natsu was hers... And she wanted to be Natsu's everything... In every way.

As she opened her door to her bathroom, Natsu stood there looking down at her inthe small towel she wore around her body, which was above average. She blushed as he looked away and stepped put the way. She rushed to her room and slammed the door.

_He saw me... In only a towel... WHY THE HELL IS HE HERE?_

As her heart raced behind a closed door, Natsu stalked over to it. He wanted her even more then he did earlier. He just wanted to rip that cloth off her body and nip at her delicate skin, ravish her with bite marrks from his k-9's. He wantd to kiss, rub, bite her till she moans..

"Hey.. Natsu.." The door was now open with a fully clothed Lucy, with short shorts and a tshirt that made her clevage more defined.

"Whats up?"

"I'm kinda... well cold. Can you hug me for a while?" He looked up to see Lucy shivering like a wet cat.

"You should put on more clothes if your that cold Luc." But after he said that he regreted it. She looked so rejected and sad. She wanted

Natsu to hold her. Lucy wanted Natsu to be her heat.

"Come on. Lets try to sleep." A stunned lucy turned to see Natsu take off his scarf and vest to plop on her soft bed.

As she layed down after turning off the light she looked at Natsu to see that he was watching her, like she was his prey.

Then he grabbed her, like he couldn't help himself, and kissed her soft plump lips. She replied with pressing her lips into his. Natsu didn't know what came over him as he moved Lucy's body to be all on her bed and underneath his full weight. He was so ready to take every ounce of innocence she had.

Their kiss broke. Lucy's breathe was shaky and her lips trembled.

_Oh my.. Hes so... Natsu..._

"Lucy... I'm sorry." Natsu looked at her so sheepishly. He knew he should of kept his urges under control. He knew he should have...

"Natsu, will you kiss me again?" Lucy's vioce trembled almost as much as her lips were. He didn't even hesitate to consume her lips all over time however he wasn't so gentle. His teeth nippled at her lips, his body towered over hers putting all his weight on the fragile body his dear Lucy had.

He wasn't going to be gentle... He knew he couldn't... He just hoped she wouldn't hate him for this...


	2. Chapter 2

**I wish i could own Fairy Tail but I don't. I get writers block a lot and I'm a busy body so please bear with me. This chapter will probably be ALL fluff. But yeahhhhhhhhh. Thanks for reading. Read on you adorable people you!**

Gajeel stood in front of Levy's house. He knew he couldn't knock on the door because she didn't want to see him.

_What the hell does she want from me dammit?! Tell her I want her. Tell her I love the way she reads and cooks and just every god damn thing she does?! I refuse... I won't admit that I..._

He had to stop thinking. Every time he's thoughts ran wild like this he thought about her body shivering and their lips meeting for the first time.

But he couldn't think this way... Not when Levy hated him.

He sat on her steps. He was annoyed from all the thinking that got him into this mess. But he wasn't going to leave her alone tonight or for that matter any night. Not even if he slept outside.

He could smell her flowery scent from where he parked himself. She always used this scented soap, every night and day.

_Wait, how do I know what soap she uses? How do I know that she just got out the bath?_

His thoughts ran even wilder as her scent got closer to him.

She must be watching me through the peep hole. Why can't she just talk to me?!

He sighed loudly.

Levy was standing behind her door watching him. Of course he'd follow her. Of course he'd stay outside my house and wait for me to open the door. But Levy couldn't bring herself to do so. He had ignored her all day, she wouldn't forgive him that easily. No, she was determined not too.

As she watched him however, she wanted him to come in. To watch her read, to eat her delicious food, to hear him call her shorty.

"Levy, I'm sorry." Gajeel was now standing in front of the peep hole. His forehead rested on his arm that was across the door. His eyes were closed as he spoke. Levy blushed as he opened his eyes.

_Does he… Does he know I'm here?_

Levy swung the door open to look straight at him. He stepped back, almost as startled as she was.

"Why wouldn't you talk to me Gajeel? Don't you know that I love you? That I care about you so much? It hurts when you sit here and ignore me… I hate when you don't talk to me... I hate that you don't tell me anything… Why can't you open up to me?"

Gajeel saw tears roll down Levy's flushed cheeks. She was pouring out her heart out to him.

On instinct Gajeel grabbed her and brought her body to his. He held her tightly, like to never let her go.

Levy's cheeks turned a darker red as Gajeel held her in his arms.

"I'm sorry… It's hard… "

Levy picked her head up to look at him. Gajeel was blushing. Gajeel felt so vulnerable around her… Like one wrong move and he'd lose Levy forever.

Levy grabbed Gajeel's hand and brought him into the house. She wanted to wake up seeing him and only him. Levy got to the door of her bedroom and stopped.

"Please… Sleep next to me tonight…"

"Okay…"

Levy smiled to herself. At least she knew he cared. And as she got comfortable on his mighty chest, Gajeel kissed her forehead, and both of them fell asleep in unison.

…

Natsu was very disappointed.

Before him and Lucy could do anything Happy flew in. All went to hell. Lucy scrambled to put her clothes on and Natsu ran after the little cat that repeatedly said _Lucy and Natsu likeeeeee each other._

No he didn't like Lucy. He loved her. No matter if he could tell her or not. He loved her smile, her scent, her hair, the way she could get angry quickly. He loved every aspect his partner had.

Now Lucy was fast asleep on his chest. Happy, his little annoying feline was curled at their heads.

Natsu wanted Lucy. Natsu wanted her to be only his. But he couldn't just tell her that. She'd say he was being possessive or over protected. But he wanted to be her's. Natsu would do anything for Lucy…

"Lucy… I love… You… I hope you know that… I'll always protect you and love you and be there… I promise… I love you so much…"

Natsu finally fell to sleep but didn't know that his little blonde love was wide awake and heard everything he said. Lucy loved Natsu… the way he loved her.

"I love you too, Natsu…"

Lucy dozed back off to sleep content. Natsu loved her like she loved him.

When Lucy woke up, Natsu was still asleep. He snored so loudly. But his cute face looked ever so childish.

Lucy crawled out of bed, trying not to wake Natsu but even in his sleep he was strong. He pulled her back into his arms and grumbled.

_Damn. He's so strong even if he's asleep._

Natsu then buried his head in her chest. Lucy squeaked loudly. Lucy was so flushed at this she wanted to hit him. But he was asleep… She couldn't wake someone that looked that peaceful.

Lucy sighed; she loved how his pink hair was stuck out from where his head was buried.

"Mine…."

Natsu bit down on her boob just as he said it. Lucy squealed. She looked around to make sure Happy was gone. They hadn't seen the little guy fly out but he was gone.

Natsu kept sucking and biting the place on her boob. Lucy was starting to get that sensation that over comes her sometimes. Lucy wished Natsu would stop but then again she wish he wouldn't.

Natsu kept nibbling on her boob. Natsu woke up sucking on the spot he was dreaming about. Lucy was moaning and squirming. But it wasn't a dream. He was actually doing it. And Lucy was actually squirming and moaning.

"Natsu… Stopppp…"

Natsu obeyed but pulled Lucy tighter to him. He wanted to stay like that forever. So close and warm.

"Wake up Natsu. We have to go to the guild hall."

Natsu grumbled. He didn't even feel like going now. Natsu was so aroused, he wanted to take Lucy. Instead, however, Natsu sat up and kept grumbling words of hatred.

"Can't we stay in bed all day?"

"Natsu! We have to go. What if there's a good quest on the board? Then we'll miss the opportunity!"

Lucy was so logical but even she wanted to stay in bed all day and cuddle with her pink haired partner.

"Let's go Natsu. Happy is probably waiting for us."

Lucy got out of bed and started to get dressed. Natsu was going to regret today. He just knew it.


	3. Chapter 3

Natsu took jobs back to back with Gajeel and Gray for a couple of weeks. It was strange not having him around. Lucy started to get depressed and worried. Was Natsu avoiding her? Lucy started to find herself crying at night sometimes. She couldn't help but feel lonely and vulnerable. She asked Levy to take a couple of easy jobs with her.

Levy was having a similar problem with Gajeel. He told her not to worry and that he would be back. Him and Natsu had been gone for weeks however.

As both girls worried, they decided to pair up until the two came back. They found a pretty easy job that would take a week and left. But no matter what their minds wondered to where the boys had run off too and the reason behind it.

...

_A few weeks earlier..._

Natsu had an idea and of course he needed help, but the only person he thought he could talk to was Gajeel. Natsu needed time to confront his feelings but he couldn't help but be drawn to the blonde. He needed to be around her. That's when Natsu brew up a plan.

"We could go on some job and earn some money for the girls. When we come back we will know what to do. We'll be able to think at least!"

"So you want me to go with you? And leave shrimp?" Gajeel actually liked the idea but of course he wasn't going to show it. Emotion wasn't his thing.

"Yeah! And we'll invite Gray."

"Why did my name come out of your mouth flame brain?" Gray walked up to the two. He knew they were up to something but couldn't figure out what. Natsu spit out everything that was going on and told him their plan.

Gray agreed, knowing he needed a break himself so he could think of Juvia and how he wanted her to know everything. So the three went to the job board, grabbed some that had high pay offs and headed out. Each told their girls they would be back, but not the reason. Little did they know they worried their girls too much during the weeks they were gone.

...

Lucy was walking home from getting off the train. Their last job was peaceful, easy and paid enough for her rent. Levy and Lucy departed a little ways after since Levy's house was the opposite way. Lucy was exhausted but she was wondering where her pink headed partner was. As Lucy approached her apartment she walked slower. She missed the pink haired idiot bursting through her window, breaking things and hanging out. She unlocked her door and dropped her stuff. She started to undress while walking to her bathroom. She turned on the shower water. Lucy needed a long shower to wash away her worries. Lucy stepped under the hot water. She loved hot water running down her skin, but this was nothing compared to how Natsu made her feel.

_So warm yet, not warm enough. His body is better... Hotter..._

Just then she felt warms wrap around her body. she shivered as the body got closer and closer to her, just like in all the dreams she ever had. It was as if she was fast asleep.

"Lucy..." She opened her eyes and turned to see a naked Natsu in her shower holding her in his arms.

"Nat...Nat...Natsu.." Natsu grinned knowing he surprised his partner. He bent her head up and kissed her plump lips.

Her body leaned into his, completely forgetting the world. He moved his hands to her hips, then over her plump ass. He pulled her further into him, becoming closer and closer. She needed friction, she needed more of his skin touching her. Lucy gripped Natsu's shoulder, pulling both of them against the wall of the shower. They shared kisses not stopping to breath. They were both lost into ecstasy. He swirled his hip against hers, knowing that it would drive her crazy. Natsu scooped up Lucy and held her against the shower wall with her legs around his waist. She moaned and started to run her fingers through his hair.

_So this isn't a dream... He really wants me..._

"Lucy... I love you okay..." Lucy looked into Natsu's eyes.

He looked into Lucy's eyes, having so much compassion in them, Lucy felt tears roll down he check. Natsu kissed her tears away. He put her down and turned the shower off. He grabbed towels for them and handed one to Lucy.

_I don't want to scare her... I'll wait... Even if I can't._

He picked her up bridal style and brought her to her bed. He plopped her down well placing kisses on her sweet neck and shoulder. Lucy giggled from all the attention, loving how he loved her.

_I didn't imagine it. He told me... He... Loved me..._ A huge smile crossed her face as he laid next to her holding her against him.

Natsu snuggled into her hair, inhaling her scent of vanilla. He finally told her and was satisfied.

"Natsu."

"Yeah Lucy?"

"I love you too. And I always will." Lucy said with a smile even thought Natsu felt something else there... Something concerning.

He pulled her to him tighter and with out another word they both dozed off in each others arms.

...

Gajeel was taking his time to get back to Levy.

_These stupid missions were suppose to help_ _me think and Shrimp was STILL on my mind. Ugh..._

Gajeel finally arrived to Levy's steps but before he could knock on the door, Levy's door flew open. He looked up to the short bluenette who was crying.

Levy stood there knowing she should say something but couldn't. But she had too.

"You left **me for so long Gajeel... You said you'd protect me. You said you'd never leave... IT'S BEEN THREE WEEKS YOU STUPID JERK! AND YOU ACT LIKE YOU DON'T CA**RE! DON'T YOU REALIZE THAT I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART? Are you that dense?" Levy paused to look at a red faced Gajeel. He didn't know he put her through so much pain. " Gajeel... I want you to leave me alone..."

Levy turned around with tears streaming down her face. Her face felt flush and her body was tired. She wanted to die inside knowing the man who stood before her had her heart. Gajeel just didn't realize that.

Before Levy could shut the door all the way, Gajeel pushed the door open and picked up the bluenette to her surprise.

"You think I'm honestly going to leave you and not keep that promise? I'm sorry okay... I'm sorry." Gajeel closed the door and started to carry her to her room. Levy hadn't realized how tired she was until she was in Gajeel's arms. He placed both of their bodies on her bed. She snuggled into his chest, gripping his shirt like he was leaving her.

"Gajeel don't ever leave... please..." Levy drifted off to sleep feeling secure.

"Never shorty. Never."

* * *

**YUP, I COCK BLOCKED. YEP, I'M EVIL. BUT DON'T WORRY ALL IN DUE TIME. I'M NOT DONE YET :3 btw i had a bad kinda day but ill be okay. :3 im hopeful**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know you guys love my cock blocking, so i will do more. And I want to add some not so nice stuff, like someone maybe getting hurt or stalked or something so i hope you guys don't hate me, well maybe just a little. And I KNOW YOU GUYS LOVE MY CLIFFHANGERS. SO MORE WILL COME IN DUE TIME. **

* * *

Natsu woke up to find his arms empty. He sat up and looked around her small room.

_When the hell did she leave? _He knew, just by smelling the room she had left her home. He Looked to his left to see, on her night stand that she left a note for him.

_She went to the shopping with Levy? I bet Gajeel-_

Just as Natsu thought it Gajeel burst through Lucy's bedroom door.

"Where is-"

"They went shopping metal head. Relax."

Both dragon slayers knew they wouldn't relax even if they tried. They did the only thing they could, look for the two girls.

...

"Thank god we left before they woke up," Lucy laughed as she sat and drunk some of her coffee sitting in front of her. Levy sat across from her, blushing so hard.

They sat at Lucy's favorite cafe, drinking coffee. Both girls slipped out before their dragon slayers could wake up. Levy told Lucy what happened and Lucy to told Levy want happened. They never expected that to happen but it did. Gajeel loved Levy and Natsu loved Lucy. Both girls still in shock didn't even notice when both dragon slayers slip into their booth, to engrossed in thought.

"You guys shouldn't leave a guy sleeping in your bed to wake up without warning."

"Or do you guys want angry dragon slayers in your house?"

Both Lucy and Levy ignored the two as they stayed on their thoughts.

Levy's thoughts lifted, thinking of Gajeel holding her body against his before he took her. Kissing her till she couldn't breathe. She wanted him so close to her, she felt heat flood down to her stomach, inching lower to the depth in between her legs. She twitched at the thought his lips traveling down her body, leaving a trail until he came upon the hidden place. Levy shuddered just at the thought.

Lucy thought about laying back in her bed with Natsu. His hands traveling up and down her body. His lips curving to take her breathe away. He'd have her rough, only being sensitive to bring his member into her wetness.

Both girls looked at the dragoon slayers with lustful eyes, then back at each other.

_Should I make him wait any longer? I might just die._ Both girls thinking the same. They both stared at the dragoon slayers.

"We're having a girls day!" Levy and Lucy said at the same time. Both Gajeel and Natsu jumped out the booth as the girls laughed and galloped away.

"Jeez. The nerve of them." But when Natsu looked at Gajeel, he instantly knew something was wrong.

...

Gray hadn't been able to find Juvia all night. He wouldn't stop looking for her.

_She has to be somewhere around here. Where the hell is she?!_ Gray felt angry not knowing where his bluenette was. He stayed out all night looking for her. Gray was saving money so he could give her what he wanted to surprise her with. Gray knew what Juvia wanted and he was ready to give her him. But not being able to find her aggravated him to no end. As mid-afternoon came around, he started to feel defeated. He just wanted to surround himself with her love.

Just as he was ready to head to the guild hall, he stopped. He heard groaning down an alley. He walked down the alley. half way down, he say Juvia's shoes, her legs sticking out. Gray ran to her and say she was hurt, bad. She had bruises and marks all over her.

"Juvia! Juvia!"

Juvia's eyes fluttered open to see her Gray, his eyes welling up with tears.

"I'm fine... Just.."

"WHO DID THIS TO YOU JUVIA?! TELL ME?!"

"Don't... Worry..." Juvia clasped against him as he picked her up. He headed out the alley to see Gajeel and Natsu, eyes wide looking at the two. Gray ran pass them knowing he needed to get her help. He ran to the guild hall where everyone was cheery until they seen the limp girl in his hands. Gray ran to Mira, who's eyes welled up. Wendy came beside him.

"Place her down Gray so I can heal her!" Wendy's voice broke through. Gray placed her down on a table gently while Wendy quickly hovered over her to heal her. Gray stepped back, his fist clenched at his sides.

He never was angrier in his life. How could someone attack Juvia? She wouldn't hurt a fly. Gray fell to the ground hitting his fist into the floor. Everyone was silent trying not to disturb Wendy but tying to figure out why Juvia was so hurt. Gajeel touched Gray's shoulder, which made Gray look up at Wendy who was done healing Juvia.

"Whoever did this, it was planned. Shes fully healed but I don't think some of the girls in Fairy Tail are safe." Wendy shivered. Gray got up and looked at Juvia's face. He picked her up once more and walked out of the guild hall stopping before he exited.

"I'll take care of her. She'll be with me."

Silence engulfed the guild as Wendy began to cry, Romeo embracing her so she could cry on him.

Natsu suddenly got up and rushed out the guild doors, as well as Gajeel. They needed to find their girls.

...

Lucy walked alone down the dark streets of Magnolia. She felt strange ever since leaving the boys, like her and Levy was being watched. Lucy and Levy didn't even head to the guild as their day progressed with a lot more shopping and getting something for their dragoon slayers. As she walked up the street to her apartment her breath caught as she noticed a figure standing oddly close to her. Lucy kept walking, picking her pace up more.

"Little girl. You think you can escape me. No, your my prey now." Before Lucy could stop whoever her attacker was, they had her pinned in an alley. Sharp pain ran up her side as blood spilled out slowly.

"You should of kept your dragoon slayer with you." Lucy looked up just enough to see the wicked smile of the man who hurt her.

He kicked her wound as she doubled over. Like he was enjoying her scream in pain, he took his weapon that Lucy couldn't see and stabbed her through her arm. He laughed the most evilest laugh Lucy had ever heard until they both heard footsteps.

"We'll meet again girl." He laughed as he dissolved into nothing. Lucy tried to crawl away and clasped. She moaned in pain. As she was fading out of consciousness the last thing she heard was Natsu, screaming her name. He had tears in his eyes as she fell into darkness.

...

Levy was walking, engrossed in her thoughts, but not to engrossed to know she was being followed. She wish Gajeel was there to scare everyone off, but she ditched him earlier today. Levy wanted to be in his embrace. As she thought about him protecting her, someone through her against a wall. She was now in the woods looking back at the street she was once on but couldn't dwell on that as her attacker lunged at her. He pinned her too a tree,her hands being held above her head with his left hand.

"Oh you look yummy enough to eat." He licked her neck all the way up to her earlobe as she twisted and turned to get away. "Now that's enough pet. You need to stop moving." Just as he said that, he moved his other hand to her stomach and a sharp pain illuminated where his hand was.

"Come now, your done fighting. After I just attacked?" Levy tried to wiggle but left more pain. She was stuck. "You ready for me to let you go already?" As soon as the mystery man dropped Levy to the ground he was attacked.

Levy looked up to see Gajeel, angry and ready to fight. He spoke no words as he charged at the man, his eyes redder then they had been. The man dodged his attack and was about to hit Gajeel from behind when Gajeel flipped him over his shoulder and his now turned razor blade arm digging into the mans torso. Blood sputtered out of the mystery mans mouth as he gasped for air trying to push Gajeel's arm out of him, but Gajeel didn't move.

"Juvia's blood... I smell it but you didn't... Why did you attack Levy?" His voice flat lined. Levy got up, with little strength she had to reach Gajeel.

"Bring him to.. The master.. Gajeel." Levy fainted from the lose of blood. Gajeel hosted her up and the man up. He ran as fast as he could to Fairy Tail. Levy needed help.

* * *

**Soooooo. Yeah. Have fun reading. This is what you get when Lana Del Rey is playing all day and its my sisters birthday. So yeah. :3 bohahahaha. Dont hate me, or do. I dont mind.**


	5. Chapter 5

**So I got this review saying you guys want lemons, where is the lemons? (I can't find the review but my email told me it) So you guys want lemons? Okay. Well this is a Gruvia chapter mostly because I love to procrastinate and to give everyone a hard time and I know you guys would love to know who attacked Lucy and Levy and Juvia. So yeah. But i might be nice and give you one lemon. in this chapter. You'll just have to read it. And sorry ahead of time for more waiting.**

* * *

Master Makarov looked at the green haired man. When Gajeel brought him in, Makarov instructions were clear. Interrogating this guy was the only way to figure out who was attacking his children, his nakama. The green haired man attacked Levy but his stupid smirk never left his face.

"You know... I wont tell you anything... So let me... Go old man."

"What's your name?" Makarov stayed calm even though this man made his blood boil over the edge.

"Call me Ju, Makarov."

"Well Ju, your going to tell me, why did you attack Levy and what guild do you belong to. And remember one thing before you answer, a lot of people in this guild hall want your head."

Ju smirked, like that's exactly what he wanted.

...

Juvia woke up. She tried to move but pain shot through her body. She looked around the room she was in. All of her things were here and some things weren't hers. The room was like it was made for her and Gray, cold but warm with the love they had for each other. As she sat up, she noticed a figure in a chair near the bed. Gray had drifted to sleep after watching Juvia and not wanting to leave her. Juvia smiled by the kindness he was showing.

"Your awake. I'm glad." Juvia Jumped not realizing Gray woke up.

"Gray-sama. I'm sorry for-" She didn't finish. Gray leaped across the bed and pulled her body into his. She wrapped her arms around his back.

"You scared me. You weren't moving... I thought I lost you before I could tell you I loved you. I need you always Juvia. I'll always protect you. Juvia..." Juvia felt tears fall on her shoulder. Her arms tightened around his body. "I brought this house for you... I kept going on those missions so I could buy it... So we can start our life... Together... Juvia... Please..." Gray's words sputtered out. He lifted his head from her shoulder and pressed his lips onto hers. Juvia didn't hesitate to return the passionate kiss.

Juvia back went slowly back down to the bed, Grays lips never leaving hers. His hands wandered over every curve on her body, from her hips to her breast and back down. Her hands went up to cup his face, going south. Then Gray touched a spot where she was still bruised. Juvia winced and Gray looked into her eyes. Mumbling sorry. He rolled over to his side. Juvia blushed as he pushed hair out of her face.

"Did any one else get hurt?" Gray looked at Juvia with a serious face. Juvia's face looked more sad.

"Lucy and Levy..."

"What?! No... They can't..."

"Who did this to you Juvia? Gajeel caught a guy... He smelled your blood on him just... He didn't attack you... Who did this..."

Juvia sat up and faced Gray, tears rolling down her cheeks. Gray sat up and embraced Juvia.

"They said... they were coming back... They said... They'd kill Juvia and Lucy and Levy and the other girls in the guild... I tried to fight but my magic... It didn't save me." Tears were streaming down Juvia's cheeks, soaking Gray's chest. "They will come back... Because..." Juvia stopped speaking.

"Why are they attacking the girls?" Gray lifted her face from his chest, starring into her light blue eyes as she starred into his dark ones.

"They only told me that they want you guys to turn evil..." Juvia's eyes started to tear again as Gray let her hug his body.

Gray clenched his fist. _Why would they hurt the girls? What do they want with us?_

"Juvia... I will always protect you. But I need to ask you something..." Juvia looked into Grays eyes and saw how nervous he was. "I brought this house to move in to with you... So we could have kids and stuff... And get married..." Juvia straightened her back and her face turned a crimson red.

"Gray-sama... You want to marry Juvia?"

"Well of course! I love you and I can't live without you... And well..." Gray lifted his arm to his hair, nervously pulling his hair through his head.

"Juvia will marry you Gray and have Gray's children!" Juvia's face lite up in happiness.

"Great! But now..." Gray's face turned serious again. "We have to wait. We have to stop these people. I wont let them hurt you or our nakama."

Juvia smiled as her and Gray got ready to go to the guild hall.

...

Natsu and Gajeel sat back to back next to Lucy and Levy's beds. Both girls hadn't woken up. Mira walked into the room into the room and smiled at the two dragon slayers.

"You know you could-"

"No. I'm not leaving until she does." Natsu and Gajeel said in sync.

Mira walked over to Levy's side of the bed and looked at her torso. It was bandaged but still bleeding. Mira started to undo her bandage slowly. Gajeel flinched every time Mira would move Levy in a way that might wake her up. Mira finally cleaned up her wound to see it was stopped bleeding and was healing. She smiled as she wrapped the new bandage around Levy's torso.

"Levy's wound stopped bleeding." Mira smiled up at a relieved looking Gajeel. Mira moved to the bed where Lucy was.

Lucy was in worse shape, bruises covered her body and the gash at her torso wasn't healing fast. Mira looked down saddened.

"He wound isn't getting better." Natsu stood and looked down at the gash angered by it. He wasn't quick enough to her... He almost lost her. Natsu clenched his fist as he walked towards the door. "Look after Lucy for me Gajeel." Natsu left with out another word.

Mira finished wrapping Lucy up and stood. Her anger getting the best of her.

"Mira... I think the girls are in trouble." Mira looked at Gajeel's back. She sensed it too.

Juvia burst into the room as Mira was about to talk. Gajeel looked up at his partner relieved she was okay. Gajeel thought of Juvia as a little sister and couldn't get over she was hurt. Behind her was a frustrated Gray.

"Gajeel... Who was the man..."

"I don't know much but I know his name was Ju." The room fell silent. Gray put his hand on Juvia's shoulder.

"Juvia, glad to see your okay." Master Makarov entered the room.

"Master... That man..."

"I know Juvia. He's apart of a dark guild. But he wont tell me anymore information."

"That is because he is someone they hired." Juvia's throat went dry. She recalled everything she'd heard, sorting through it. "Juvia remembers them saying they want the men to became evil. Then they argued saying that they knew we wouldn't. Juvia is sorry... Her memory is fuzzy."

"It's fine child. Just don't wander alone okay?"

"Don't worry. I'll always be with my fiancee." Gray stated this so prroudly he didn't notice till he looked up everyone was looking at them surprised.

"Gray-sama. You surprised them," Juvia whispered, her cheeks now a crimson red.

"You better take care of her ice princess or I'll smash you." Gajeel faced Levy as he spoke.

Levy started to wiggle in bed. When she opened her eyes Gajeel was starring at her.

"Why wouldn't I take care of her! I love her you idoit!" Juvia tried to calm Gray down as Mira and Makarov laughed. Gajeel's eyes never left Levy's.

"Well I see your up shrimp." Stunned eyes left Gray and Juvia to look at Levy.

Levy felt so weak and tired. then she remembered what happened and seeing Gajeel about to rip the guy in half. She remember the guy licking her and keeping that stupid smirk on his face. Levy's fist clenched the sheets and tears started to well up in her eyes. She looked down.

_I'm so weak... I'm so_-

"You don't have to be strong. That guy- nor any guy- will ever hurt you or Juvia or even Lucy again."Levy looked up to Gajeel who patted her head as she began to cry harder.

...

Natsu needed a walk. He couldn't handle getting to Lucy so late... Not being able to help her. Natsu hated himself. He hated how weak he was. He walked in a complete circle till he was back at the guild doors. He walked back in and stood face to face with Gray.

"And where the hell have you been?! Lucy's been asking for you for hours flame brain!" Natsu ran to the back rooms of the guild hall. After hearing she woke up he needed to see her, kiss her, claim her. Anything and everything.

He reached her door to find Juvia, Levy and Lucy starring at him. Lucy smiled and Held her hands out. He ran into her arms.

"I'm fine." Lucy's voice was like music to his ears. He lifted her out of the bed, into his arms. She giggled.

"Did you know Juvia was engaged?!" Lucy started to tell Natsu the story while the other girls smiled at him and her.

"So, Gray finally maned up? Stupid ice princess."

"I heard that flame brain!"

"They just woke up, will the two of you shut up!"

Gajeel and Gray entered the room. The three boys started to bicker.

"Well at least we're all fine." Lucy smiled. Natsu couldn't help but smile.

"You girls are staying with us until this whole mess is worked out," Gajeel bluntly announced.

_Oh boy. This is going to be one hell of a time, _Levy and Lucy thought.

* * *

**Sorry no lemons. next chapter though, many lemons. And sorry its boring and that you only found out the guys name. but I'm not sorry. cliffhangers rock socks.**


	6. Chapter 6

Levy sat at her desk, pretending to read her newest book. Her mind was on the man laying on the couch with out a shirt on. Gajeel had been with her for a week now. He didn't leave her sight, only when she needed privacy. But even in those moments she wanted him to be there. Since the incident, he hadn't kissed her. Levy felt disappointed but she knew why he didn't want to. Levy sighed and closed her book. She wanted Gajeel, and now was her chance to have him.

Levy looked down at her attire, she was only wearing shorts and a huge shirt. Levy stood up and walked over to the sleeping dragon slayer. Levy stopped for a second, rethinking her actions, but then move faster. She sat astride his stomach with out warning and looked down at his face. She touched her hands on his abs and pecs. Her hands touched every crease, every indent on his body that she moaned aloud just by the way his body felt. Levy's hands went down to his waist. She lifted her hands, then put them back down heading north towards his shoulders.

_Don't stop Levy. You can do this. You'll get down there eventually._

Her hands stopped at his shoulders as she leaned her body down and kissed his chest. She kept kissing her way up his chest to his neck where she drew a deep moan from his throat. She looked up to see his eyes, half open, looking down at her. She moved herself up to star into his red eyes. Levy thought how beautiful he was, lowering her face so that her lips touched his. Levy loved how his soft lips moved with hers, pressing further into her. She moved her tongue to his lips, wanting to feel is his on hers. He gladly opened his mouth and groaned at the feeling of their tongues touching.

Gajeel pushed himself into a sitting position and held Levy tightly against him. Levy gripped his shoulders tighter, pressing her lips harder into his. Gajeel gripped her shirt, clenching it against her waist. Their tongues battled, accumulating more lust with in them. Levy's head moved through his hair now, pulling his face closer to hers. They lips separated only to smash back into each other. Gajeel's hands stroked up and back down to her waist only to bring the bottom of the shirt with him this time. Their lips parted to remove her shirt. Gajeel's eyes roamed Levy's neck down to her perky breast. He kissed her mouth one more time before moving south down to her neck. Levy moaned, gripping Gajeel's hair tighter. He continued to move down, kissing her pulse point, her chest all the way to the top of her breast.

"Your beautiful." Gajeel lowered his head and sent chills down her spine as his tongue licked her firm nipple. He watched as the feeling drove her mad. He moved his mouth down to engulf her nipple in his mouth. Levy's breathe became labored.

"Gajeel... Ah... Please.." Levy pleaded for more. For him to go lower. He looked up into her eyes before moving to engulf her other breast ignoring her pleads.

His mouth flicked across her firm nipple, teasing her. Levy squirmed against him, pushing against the bulge in his pants. Sensations over took her as she collided over and over again with his member. Gajeel groaned, lifting himself and Levy up. He headed straight for he room. Levy took the opportunity to kiss his neck. He gently put her on the bed, looking down at her beautiful body. Levy should have been nervous but she was more confident then ever.

Gajeel lowered himself on the bed, hovering over her small body. Levy blushed as Gajeel kissed her naval. He kissed all the way to the waist band of her shorts, gently pulling them off. Once off, Levy sat up abruptly and touched Gajeel's Belt. He looked down nervously.

"Undue them... Please." Levy's voice came out lustfully.

He undid his buckle and pulled down his pants, along with his boxers slowly. She watched in awe as his member came into sight. Once his pants laid beside hers, Levy reached her hands out and touched his manhood. Her hand glided down the staff and up. Gajeel moaned before grabbing her hand before pushing her down onto her bed. He pressed his lips into her, their tongues fighting for dominance. His hands touched her soft skin everywhere, wanting to touch more. Levy's hands stroked down his back and up again, rubbing his rigid surfaces. His manhood kept gracing Levy's hot entrance with contact making both of them moan. Gajeel pulled away from Levy's mouth, looking down at the bluenette with serious eyes.

"Levy if I do this..." Gajeel's voice drifted off, his mind racing.

Levy looked up at him and smiled such a heart warming smiling. She leaned up to kiss his lips.

"I trust you. I love you Gajeel."

Gajeel kissed her lips, his hands moving slowly on her upper thigh. He positioned himself at her entrance, rubbing his arousal against it. He slide in, gently and slowly. Levy arched her back, moaning. As soon as her got to her virginal barrier, he broke through swiftly, pushing the est of himself into her. Levy flinched with pain but relaxed as Gajeel stopped moving. He kissed her neck, leaving tiny love bites all over.

"Levy... I love you," Gajeel whispered into her ear. He gently slide his length out of her slightly to push right back in. He repeated this, a little more of himself left each time. His sanity was on the line thinking about how amazing she felt, how his manhood felt sheath inside of her. Levy started to moan louder as she moved her hips to meet his.

"Gajeel... I.. Need You.." Levy's moans were getting urgent, Gajeel started moving faster. Levy lifted her hands to his bottom, pushing his bottom deeper and deeper into hers.

"Levy." Gajeel's moans were making Levy wild. Soon their bodies became frantic, needing more space between them to be filled. Levy felt her body was climbing a mountain and soon she was on the edge, enjoying the best ride of her life.

"GAJEEL!" Levy screamed as her orgasm over took her, leaving her panting as Gajeel's tension built. He took her faster as she climbed yet another mountain before finishing the first.

"Levy... I'm comin-" Gajeel moaned as Levy screamed once again. Both letting their orgasms take over them.

Levy was panting loudly as Gajeel rolled them onto their sides, panting as well. As their hearts calmed down and their breathing stabilized, Gajeel drew Levy close to his body, pulling the sheets up to their bodies. Exhaustion taking over their bodies as they both wrapped into each others bodies, like nothing in this world mattered.

* * *

**Yeah...** **I just hope this wasn't bad. So review. and I'll write more soon!**


End file.
